


Danganronpa: Besiege Of Liberty

by 10_Acer_10



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_Acer_10/pseuds/10_Acer_10
Summary: A danganronpa fan novel made by 10_.Acer._10 on instagram





	Danganronpa: Besiege Of Liberty

"Hello...  
Hello..  
Hello.  
Hello?  
..... Can you hear me? Please say you can hear me..  
..help.. Us  
.  
.  
....  
Day 167.. Hehe. We've been in here for 167 days. Or more.. I-ive lost count. He's obsessed with us, we just want to go h.. Home? God, I can't even remember our home.. Where is he?  
.  
.  
.  
I can't leave him alone.... he's coming.."

____________________________________________________

\----Darkness.. That's all I can see. Is someone there?  
Oh! Hello, nice to meet you. What's your name?  
......... Its ok  
Take your time.... Are you shy? That's alright! I'll introduce myself first. My name is Arly Rooth and I'm 16. 

The last thing I remember? Well all I remember is leaving to go to hopes peak academy!..... You don't know what hopes peak is!?... Well.. I can't really explain it other than its the best school EVER! 

My talent is the Ultimate Witch! That's how I got in. Oh.. I think I'm waking up now.. It was lovely talking too you! I hope I see you again soon, Bye for now!----  
____________________________________________________

I woke up on a hard marble floor, My first thought was where am I? I mean, you would think that too, wouldn't you?  
As I looked around I noticed I was in a hotel lobby and right infront of me was this beautiful red door and, With my curiosity getting the better of me, I turned the handle and as I walked in it felt that all the eyes in the room turned on me.. Because they were.. 

My eyes scanned the room. There was around 15 other people that looked kind of young, so they must be around the same age as me. As soon as I locked eyes with this one kid he immediately walked up to me angrily and questioned me. "Hey, Do you have anything to do with this!" He said as he shoved a finger in my face. 

I slowly pushed his hand down. "I'm sorry but I have no idea what's going on here, I think you all feel the same as me?" I replied. "Y-yeah, I don't know what's going o-on either.." One girl in the back said. 

"I guess we should introduce ourselves?" I suggested. I sighed of relief as the room seemed to like that idea. "Well my name is Kaiya zanma..The ultimate decorator. Nice to meet you!" The shy girl in the back said with a smile

"My name is Theo Bates! The ultimate hairdresser! Its great to meet you all!!"

Well he's loud, isnt he..  
"My name is Payton Green, the Ultimate gardener."  
"And my name is Luca Payle, The Ultimate toy maker."  
"I am Jack Jarmot the Ultimate baker."  
"My name is Keira Keroa! The ultimate bartender." "Well my name is Merse Hyde, the Ultimate parkourist!"

"Emiko Ena, Ultimate Makeup Artist!, nice to meet ya!" "Nice to meet you too Emiko! I'm Leo Holland, the Ultimate Model!"  
"I'm Mcourly ranner, Ultimate Zookeeper" 

"Bea Vamdre, The Ultimate Surfer"  
"And I'm Layras Parker, Ultimate Scientist."  
"Lara Stone, The Ultimate Actor!"  
"The names Queen Turres, The Ultimate Radio Show Host!"  
"And finally, I'm Soala Diaz, Ultimate Builder!"

"Well nice to meet you all! Im Arly Rooth, The Ultimate Witch!" I introduced myself to the group

But just as we started to get to know each other better, two voices came on over the intercom in the room.  
"HELLO!" "Hello!" The voices said in unison. "You must be wondering where am I?????!?? 1!2?"..

why did they say question mark, exclamation mark and one and two. . You know what, never mind. 

"Well.." The other voice dragged. "Welcome to the Despair Twins'™ Rendition of the dangan killing game!" Shocked expressions flooded the room as some whispered stuff along the lines of 'Dangan killing game...?' 'Rendition?..'  
I was confused on why the name dangan was familiar to me but I shook it off as I decided that wasn't the main focus right now. 

"Killing game!? You can't be serious" Spoke one of the others. "Yeah that sounds like absolute bullshit!" Theo retaliated. While everyone was shouting about how ridiculous this situation is, I was busy examining the two 'Twins'. 

They both dawned a bear mask but the mask's where very different, Like polar opposites.

"Alright, Alright calm down!" The taller one shouted, their voiced muffled by the mask, and rested their elbow on the shorter ones head. I think I could tell the shorter one was angry or uncomfortable. 

"My names Ziran.." The shorter one said. "And my names piiera!" The taller one shouted. She's as loud as Theo.. 

"And we are the Despair twins!" They projected loudly to the room. "Now, if you look in your pockets you will find a draphone. This phone will be an essential item as it enables you to communicate with each other using the text and call feature. It also hold the hotel rules, a map and some information on the other guests that are staying at this hotel!" Piiera explained to us. 

The draphone has a different design for each student. Mine was a deep purple with rose a rose pattern. "Now!" Ziran exclaimed. "If you go to the rules app, it will tell you the rules!... Obviously."

I did what he asked and when I opened the rule app, and it read:

Rule #1: Hotel guests may reside only within the grounds of the building. Leaving the hotel grounds is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10:30 pm to 7:45 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please take caution.

Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the hotel rooms will be seen as disrespect towards the staff and will be punished accordingly (Unless there is a reason) 

Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the hotel at your discretion.

Rule #5: Violence against any staff member is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow guest and becomes "blackened" will leave, unless they are discovered.

Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a hotel trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving guests.

Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the hotel trial, they alone will be executed.

Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will leave, and all remaining guests will be executed.

Rule #10: Lending your Draphone to another guest is strictly prohibited.

Rule #11: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing vacation."

Rule #12: Attempting to break into locked rooms/Areas is strictly prohibited.

I looked back up at the two and then at the others. Some people looked confused or scared, while others looked neutral. "Now that that's over and done with, you need to be show to your respective rooms!" The two.. Hotel staff? Said to the group. 

"Just take the elevator to the second floor and that's where the rooms are. Your draphone doubles as a room key so just swipe it on the reader that is on your door. You will know which one is yours since they have nametags on the front, now goodbye and meet back here in the lobby tommorow morning!"  
Ziran explained to us, then walked of. 

I took the elevator with the other guests, I could overhear some talking, some crying and some swearing but I didn't really care. I was too tired to. 

After a while the elevator stopped on our floor and we all got off. I decided to go straight to my room. As soon as i did, I collapsed right onto the bed. 

I guess the shock knocked everything out of me. It may not seem like I am shocked, but I am. I'm just good at hiding it. 

16 students remaining


End file.
